Dean's Cousin Martha
by TheaDreams
Summary: A response to the The Doctor Who crossover challenge issued by FezzesRCool25. It's more an exercise in character development which makes this a one-shot. Read, review and enjoy.


**Author's Note:**

_This is a one-shot I did for the HPFC Forum under a challenge issued by FezzesRCool25.The goal was to write a fic based on two characters and a prompt. _

_There's no real plot in this one other than a meeting in a pub and the interaction of the two characters I was given. _

_My challenge was to write about Martha Jones, Seamus Finnegan and be prompted by the line "Everyone needs something to believe in". _

_I know it's not much and I'm hinting at a lot more in the story but for now I'm just going to leave this as is until a plot bunny strikes. Right now I've got two fics I really need to work on but am having a time figuring out that are both crossovers. *sigh*_

_Read, enjoy and review._

* * *

><p>Irish, magical and a survivor is what Seamus Finnegan thought of himself as he strode across Muggle London's streets on his way to catch up with his Gryffindor mates – Dean, Harry, Neville and Ron.<p>

It had been nearly eleven years since the Battle of Hogwarts and although things weren't exactly perfect – life was good. After the war, Abe Dumbledore gave him work at the Hog's Head – mostly cleaning since no one really wanted to think about school.

His da, bless his soul, wanted him to continue with the Wizarding world before coming back to the Muggle one despite his ma's painful insistence he come home. Then again, no one argued with a man when he was on death's doorstep. The summer of 2003 would live on as one of the second most harrowing life experiences Seamus ever faced.

Shaking his head from those particular thoughts – Seamus couldn't help but grin as he rounded the corner and saw the familiar burnished red, black and brown of Morgan's Brew.

Opened in 2002, it had gotten quite popular with Wizarding, squib and Muggle crowds since Dean ran it. All the lads tended to joke that Dean had healthy competition against Hannah (Neville's fiancée). The tall black man just shrugged it off with a smile.

"Finnegan," the familiar holler of Ron's baritone voice called him over the moment Seamus entered the pub. "Over here!"

The Irish man couldn't help but smirk.

Fatherhood had done a number on Ronald Weasley. He was starting to grey around the edges and lose some hair. Harry Potter was just as handsome as ever – having gotten rid of his glasses for the time being. Neville had filled out, grown taller and had always been a good looking bloke despite his insecurities. Dean was still the same old, lanky black man he'd been in high school and if possible was even taller now. Him, Seamus was always going to be that mad, gorgeous Irish one.

Quite a group they all made.

"Hullo lads," Seamus greeted. "Ah, that's me favourite – Beamish Stout, thanks Dean-o. Howya?"

"Alright Seamus, Neville's said that Sprout just promoted him." His friend responded with a nod to the other man's direction.

"Ah, what's been about Nev?" Seamus asked as he took a chug of his drink.

"Good," Neville replied with a kindly smile even as he took a swallow from his own ale. "Sprout's is getting me to teach first through third years this September."

"Brilliant!" Seamus grinned.

"Yes I suppose so. They get smaller and smaller each year." Neville said. "Hard to believe we were like that once."

"Don't mention it." Harry grumbled with a sigh. "James has been a bit of a handful lately and he's also trying to goad Al to doing the same thing. Just the other night he had changed Teddy's things all pink with some 'help' from Victoire. I don't know where he gets it."

Ron guffawed at that. "With far too many pranksters in the family it's hardly a wonder."

Seamus snickered when he saw the shorter brunette wince when Ron got kicked under the table.

"I'm glad that I'm not in your lads' position." Dean finally stated with a smile.

"Aye," Seamus cheered holding up his pint. "It would be a shame – losin' me hair, goin' gray about the edges and dealin' with screamin' babes at all hours."

"Shut it Finnegan." The two dads of the group hissed. The words didn't do much as the three childless men laughed even harder.

"How's Ginny holding up?" Dean asked – it was a well-known fact that the man had gone out with Ginny before Harry ever did and still held some affection for the woman. It didn't make anyone too uncomfortable of course but the tension was there.

"Well," Harry replied. "She's been complaining that this time she's craving raw fish when we both know it's not good for her right now."

"A third one already Potter?" Seamus asked affectionately. The brunette nodded and for a few short-lived seconds there was silence as all five men took a swallow of their drinks. It was disrupted by a pretty black woman with shoulder length hair who came in through the door of the pub.

Seamus immediately saw Dean stiffen up in surprise. Automatically everyone around the table heightened their sense a bit as they were all wont to do when anyone tensed up.

The woman looked around a few seconds before apparently spotting whoever she was looking for. Her eyes zeroed in at their table and in graceful, light steps she met with the group with a bright smile. Seamus was blinded.

"Dean!" she exclaimed.

"Martha." His friend responded immediately standing up and giving her a hug. He held her tightly as if he'd never let her go. The four lads around the table leaned back and away a bit as they watched the abnormal emotional exchange.

"I'm so sorry for barging in like this." She said after a moment.

"Don't be, just talking to my old school friends." Dean replied with a slight smile. "Boys, this is my cousin Martha Jones – she's on my father's side of the family."

Quietly above her head he mouthed the word Muggle as the younger woman started introducing herself to the rest of them. Seamus instantly liked her although he could tell she was a brilliant, brilliant woman.

"Hello I'm Harry, pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Ron."

"Hello Martha, Neville – but you can call me Nev."

When it came to his turn, Seamus like all the rest stood up and bowed slightly with a wink. "I'm Seamus," here he extended his hand for a shake. "Strong, capable Irish lad at your service."

Dean rolled his eyes and motioned for his cousin to sit down with them. She just smiled at Seamus, nodding slightly in acknowledgement of his flirtatious gesture as she hesitantly took her cousin's place.

"Very nice to meet you all." She said finally.

"Martha, want anything to drink? I have to kip up to the front anyway." Dean asked.

"Water will do Dean, thank you." Martha replied.

"Right, you lads take care of her." The tall man nodded looking pointedly at his friends.

"Aye, Dean," Seamus laughed. "She's in good hands."

It was always quite easy for the boys to start conversations. Harry and Neville usually kept quiet but once getting into the flow of things Ron and Seamus talked more than enough for anyone.

They found out that Martha was fast tracking towards her doctorate in medicine. They discussed other things like traveling. They found out she'd been everywhere – New York, China, Africa and was currently trying to go back to the latter country to see her fiancée Thomas.

"Such a shame you're engaged," Seamus sighed finally. "A pretty gal like you – he better take care of ye well enough."

Martha blushed. Dean finally came up to them with a clear glass of water rattling with ice cubes. He pulled up another chair to sit beside his cousin (no one failed to notice that he'd wedged himself between Seamus and Martha).

"What did I miss?" He asked.

"Nothing much," Martha murmured sipping her water daintily.

"Did you tell them about your opportunity to work with the government's military taskforce?" Dean asked curiously with a smirk looking from the corner of his eyes to Harry.

This perked the brunette's attention as he'd been quietly talking to Neville about something throughout Ron, Seamus and Martha's exchanges.

"Ah – no," Martha frowned looking at her cousin. "That bit never came up."

Seamus guffawed. "Dean-o, ye sure diggin' yerself a mighty big hole there."

"Shut it you." Dean growled. "I'm just happy my cousin here has such a fantastic chance. A couple of years ago she never would have joined thanks to our cousin Adeola."

"Adeola," Harry finally piped up with a frown on his face. "Adeola Oshodi – you pair were related to her? Come to think of it you look like her."

Martha looked shocked as did Dean.

"You never told me you knew about her." There was an edge in their friend's tone.

"She never came up." Harry replied. "What's your last name Martha?"

"Jones." The cousins replied simultaneously.

Harry nearly jumped from his seat.

"Oi, mate!" Ron called.

There was a pause, a stutter and the brunette made a shoddy excuse to leave, paid for his drink and nearly fled through the front door of the pub.

"What's gotten into him?" Neville asked Ron who shrugged while chugging the rest of his drink.

"I don't know but I think I better go find out. Sorry about leaving like this Dean. Same time, same place next month?" The red head asked.

Dean just nodded. Neville also had to leave when Hannah gave him a call on his cellular. It soon became apparent that their get together was a bit useless although Seamus stayed behind to find out more about Dean's cousin. Whatever had Harry in a state of confusion often meant something else.

"What's that all about?" Martha asked a bit alarmed at the sudden disappearance of the three men.

"Let's just say Harry's got a keen interest in the military being an officer himself." Dean replied darkly.

"Oh, really?" Martha asked curiously.

"Aye," Seamus nodded. "He knows things he can't talk about in public. We keep askin' what he knows but the lad's able to keep his mouth shut tight."

They stayed quiet for a moment before one of Dean's staff came up to them asking a question leaving Martha and Seamus sitting together. The Irish man wanted to know more about Martha who seemed quiet tired about something.

"So this fiancée of yers," Seamus began. "Ye like 'im?"

Martha smiled. "Yes."

Soon they spoke about many things. Even bypassing some emotional bits and as Seamus listened he realized that the man – Thomas she'd been seeing wasn't quite right for her. A few more beers on his end (and a couple of glasses of wine he'd encouraged her to have) later they were talking quite freely. Dean had been busy since business was picking up now and even left the pair of them alone.

"Then there's the Doctor." Martha said suddenly as he asked her about her friends. She paused as if reflecting about the person she spoke about caused her grief.

"What's he a doctor of?" Seamus asked.

"Oh no, that's his name." Martha corrected. "The Doctor."

This time her saying his name sounded a bit stronger, affectionate and sad.

"He seems like quite a friend." Seamus said.

A sad sort of smile graced her face.

They sat there in silence before something clouded her eyes. "You said that your name is Seamus right?"

The Irish man laughed. "Aye."

"Oh. What's your last name then?"

"Finnegan," Seamus shrugged drinking his second – or was it third – stout of the night. "Me family's from Ireland and a bunch of wild mad ones if ye ask me."

Martha grinned. "I think everyone's family is like that."

"Suppose."

There was another moment of silence and Martha seemed to be mouthing names. Seamus couldn't help but give her a quizzical look.

"Dean's last name is definitely Thomas. It hasn't changed since we went to school and mine's definitely Finnegan." He finally remarked curious as to why she was doing that.

"Oh," Martha licked her lips as she took another sip of wine. "What about the other men who were here earlier?"

"Ah them," Seamus grinned. Martha was a Muggle so it wasn't completely possible she heard of the Wizarding world despite the series of books written by that Rowling woman. Accurate though they were – he'd always thought that Harry had in that somehow. Just in case though, Seamus edited out their last names as per Harry's instruction.

"Well Neville, he's the other tall one with brown hair. His name's actually Mark. Neville is his last name but during school since there were so many lads with the same first name – we just stuck to the last one." Seamus began with a nod. "Harry's name is Smith. He's the one mad about the army. Then Ron he's the redhead – Prewett's his last name."

"Oh," Martha said. "I thought – it was strange you all having the same names as those characters in the Potter novels."

Seamus laughed. "We found it odd too. For months since the movies came out, our mutual friends would keep teasin' us about it. Called us magical they did."

Martha grinned. "All sort of Harry Potter."

Seamus shrugged with a smirk. If only she knew half of it.

"Are you two doing alright?" Dean asked coming up to the pair as they started talking loudly about the Rowling books and what magic could really do. They were drawing attention from some of the squibs and other magicals who decided to have a drink or two.

"Aye," Seamus nodded. "We're just goin' off about magic."

Dean looked at him as if he had gone round the bend.

"I was telling him about how one of my good friends said 'Expelliarmus' to this group of women who were literally hags." Martha replied. "They weren't really bad but it was funny he used that to stop them from getting to him."

"Oh."

"C'mon Dean some folks really believe in that stuff." Seamus laughed.

There was a pause before the tall black man nodded hesitantly. "Right, you two be careful. Drink some water – I think the drinks are getting to you."

"Oh Dean, live a little." Martha snorted. "Besides, it's not every day I run into _**Dean Thomas**_."

That set the pair laughing again at the Rowling reference which put their pub tender a bit unease.

"I'm serious Martha." Dean said firmly. "I'll go see if Leo's able to take you home otherwise."

"Fine, alright!"

With that her cousin left them at their table to look after another staff member who looked to be in a bit of a bind.

"Dean's a right auld snot." Seamus slurred. "So over protective."

"He is!" Martha exclaimed. "But in a way it's quite nice too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, the Doctor often left me to take care of certain things when we were in a tight spot." Martha explained. "He was the kind of man who was all over the place."

"Really now," Seamus stated sensing that this was going to get real emotional real fast.

"He taught me to believe though – for that I can't help but think it's a good thing."

"What do ye mean by believe?" Seamus asked.

Martha paused as if not wanting to go further but wanting to at the same time. She seemed to make up her mind though because she rolled her shoulders, took a final sip from her now empty glass of wine before leaning back in her seat.

"Before I met him, I was the peace maker in the family. My parents were divorced and it was really a tough time for everyone all around. Out of all my cousins on dad's side – I kept in touch with Dean the most since he was the kindest. His other siblings were alright I suppose but he was the only one who kept his word to be there for me. I was worried for him when we were younger especially when he was in his last year of secondary. He even disappeared at one point which worried Aunt Leah something awful." Martha said. "The divorce was fairly difficult to handle then."

"Go on." Seamus nodded when it looked like she was having difficulty continuing.

"Anyway, I met the Doctor about eighteen months ago and we went exploring the world. I was – I guess – like his apprentice. He showed me things, taught me things that I never would have fully realized on my own if I hadn't gone with him. At one point he was all I could ever think about. He was larger than life in my mind. He was amazing." Martha whispered looking at Seamus with sad, wide eyes.

"It sounds like he died." Seamus responded with an arched eyebrow.

"No," Martha shook her head. "He's not dead. He's still out there exploring. It's just that – everyone needs something to believe in and it was the Doctor who showed me that the one thing I needed to believe in was in me."

"Smart man then," the Irish man nodded. "Kinda reminds me of someone else."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, me da."

They remained in silence for a time before Dean started telling them they had to leave because he was locking up and taking Martha home.

"You've got a great friend Dean." Martha whispered as he set her in the car to drive her flat.

"I'll thank him for you."

"Good, can I get his number too?"

"Later Martha."

Once settled in the vehicle. Dean closed the door of the car and turned to Seamus.

"Thanks man," he finally said. "For helping her out – she's been a tight spot recently and her relationship with Milligan hasn't been helping. I have a feeling they're going to be breaking up soon. The sooner the better of course."

Seamus shrugged. "Best I could do."

"She seems to like you wanting your number." Dean challenged finally.

The Irish man shook his head and smirked. "You can give it to her but I'm not all that attracted to her to be frank. I think she just needs a good friend."

Dean nodded. "We're not telling Harry about what happened when you all started spouting off about magic then?"

"Aye," Seamus nodded. "Although half the entire pub seemed to have heard us."

"We'll cross that bridge when it comes." The pair of them said simultaneously.

"Get on with ye," Seamus said. "Get some sleep and tomorrow we'll chat with Potter on everything."

Dean nodded tiredly and the duo parted ways.

Watching them go away – Seamus couldn't help but think – Martha Jones was something special.


End file.
